


They are a cluster of Oneshots

by AcireMarie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, BLM, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank is not okay in chapter 3, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ, Lucy and Markus are siblings, Lucy is alive in all of these so fuck you David Cage, M/M, North is kinda a bitch in some of these, Not Beta Read, Possibly OOC, Protestor Markus, Racism (Implied), Recreational Drug Use, Riot Cop Connor, Threats of Violence, blunt Connor, clueless Markus, everyone is gay in chapter 4 and probably other future updates, how does one tag?, overworked Markus, terrible use of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcireMarie/pseuds/AcireMarie
Summary: This is pretty much a place for me to post my one shots centering around Connor and Markus (it is mainly for me to satisfy my desire for Connor to be the one pursuing Markus tbh). I am open to requests and suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t expect a gun to be pointed in his face, he also didn’t expect a riot cop to stand between himself and that gun. He also didn’t expect the cop to take him out to dinner.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Markus shouted but his voice was lost in the crowd of protestors that rushed to save their own skin. It was a peaceful protest! But he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the action, cops had been acting out of control. He could worry about the logistics of it all once he made it to her.

Once he made it to Lucy. His little sister. Everything else vanished as he forced his way through the fleeing crowd. He couldn’t describe the fear that surged through him in that moment, Lucy was all he had left and he could never forgive himself if he lets her become another statistic.

He shouted to her until his voice grew raw and when he finally emerged from the crowd he couldn’t afford to hesitate as he launched himself between his sister an the gun that was being pointed at her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered someone desperately calling his name but what he heard loud of all was the officer on a power trip hollering at him to stand down. He wore a black helmet with a visor, his face positively flushed with anger.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! GET DOWN!” He shouted raising his weapon, his hand visibly trembling. 

“Why? So you can beat on a helpless girl? This is a peaceful protest. She didn’t do anything wrong.” Markus said with a shocking amount of calm he had no idea that he possessed. 

When the man suddenly pulled his gun back, Markus was sure that he would be pistol whipped and braced himself for impact. 

“STAND DOWN OFFICER GAVIN!” a sharp commanding voice ordered. Markus didn’t even realize he had squeezed his eyes shut when he thought he was going to be hit. 

He opened his eyes and stared at another man dressed in riot gear but this one wasn’t wearing the helmet. It was instead tucked beneath his arm. Another man dressed in the gear had grey hair and it appeared to be a bit unkempt.

“Damn it Gavin stop trying to wave your fucking dick around for the newbies and put that gun down for fuck’s sake. Like the kid said, it was a peaceful protest.” the older looking man with grey hair said in a gruff voice. 

The officer identified as Gavin set his jaw in anger but he thankfully lowered his gun which made Markus release a breath he had no idea he had been holding. Small shaking hands grabbed at his trenchcoat that Markus immediately identified as Lucy’s own.

“She was displaying aggressive behavior I was simply following protocol.” Gavin groweled heatedly. 

“Shut the hell up Gavin, Vargas over there said you cut her off and pointed a gun at her. Cops like you give the rest of us a bad fucking name. Get back the rest of you. Orders from higher up.” The white haired man snapped gesturing for the rest of the riot cops to get a move on.

“Markus!” Lucy sobbed as he turned to engulf his younger sibling in an embrace. She was shaking like and she sounded choked up. Markus’s own heart was pounding wildly in his chest from the near death experience. 

“Lucy- Lucy are you okay?” his voice was still so calm. How did it still sound so calm after that surreal and terrifying experience. She was a mess, trembling and whispering about how scared she was. It broke his heart that his sister had to go through such a thing, how she had to live in a world filled with so much injustice and cruelty. 

“Excuse me.” the familiar voice of the man who probably saved him from a bullet began. He effectively jostled Markus out of his warring thought process. He lifted his head to look at the man. 

He was probably about an inch shorter than Markus. He was pale with chocolate brown eyes and a tuft of ebony hair falling against his forehead. He looked young but looks were always deceiving since Markus himself in his 30s appearing to still be in his 20s. When the man seen that he had Markus’ attention he looked startled. 

“I- You’re Markus Manfred.” he breathed out tightening his arm around the helmet beneath his arm. 

“Yeah. . .that’s me.” Markus said knowing full well his reputation proceeds him. He was a common speaker when it came to the LGBTQ and BLM movement. He was. . .sorta famous when it came to peaceful demonstrations and protests. He had attended many events and none of them ever turned out like this. He never actually feared for his or his sister’s life during the many events they attended. 

“I apologize for Gavin’s behavior and I am more than willing to help you file a complaint because of his egregious behavior.” His words were calculated and thoughtful. Markus was in a position to file a lawsuit, he had the money and means to do so. At the moment though he just wanted to get Lucy home safe. 

“I just want to get my sister home right now. Thank you though. . .”

“My name is Connor.” his voice. . .there was something so comforting about. He was handsome too. 

“Thank you though, Connor.” Markus breathed out wrapping an arm around Lucy who managed to collect herself somewhat.

“Are you alright?” Connor addressed Lucy who hiccuped softly and shakily nodded her head. She stared up at Connor through watery chocolate brown eyes and the sight of it broke his heart all over again. 

“I. . .No. B-But thank you.”she said pressing the backs of her hands to her eyes. 

“Let me take the two of you home? Or walk you to your car?” he asked with his brows drawn together in concern. Markus honestly felt like he dealt with enough cops for the day but Connor was clearly different compared to the others. 

“Yeah, we’ll take you up on that offer.” Markus said nodding his head.

Markus began leading the way back to his car with Lucy under his arm silently listening to her soft hiccups. The walk back to the car was virtually silent and the three of them occasionally stopped when some people who were also part of the march spoke to him and checked up on Lucy. No doubt Markus would be receiving emails and hearing about what happened on the news purely because of who he is. 

Being kinda famous and the son of a brilliant artist allowed Markus to have a voice that others did not have. Which was why he chose to use that voice for others who are not loud enough to be heard. 

Who do not have the same platform or influence that he himself had. The trip to his red mustang was a quick one and he was silently grateful for that. He didn’t want Lucy to be out there longer than necessary after the day that they had. He unlocked the vehicle and was preparing to open the driver’s side door when Connor finally spoke.

“I know that you have had a very eventful day and my timing is terrible but. . .” Markus looked over at the raven haired man with a perplexed expression. Connor looked nervous as he tapped his gloved finger against his helmet. He looked hot too judging by the beads of sweat forming on his brow causing the tuft of hair to stick to his forehead.

“May I get your number?” he asked a loft softer and more uncertain with his chocolaty brown eyes lowered to his feet. It was probably no longer the Detroit heat that caused the flush in the pale man’s cheeks. Ugh. How could Markus say no to that face? 

“Do you have your phone on you?” Markus asked resisting the urge to grin when he seen the way Connor’s shoulders relaxed and he scrambled to find his phone. In the end Markus had to scribble it onto the back of the man’s hand. Connor looked so . . . stupidly happy about it and despite the circumstances Markus was happy too. 

-

A day had passed before he received a call from a nervous sounding Connor who asked him out on a date. Of course Markus said yes. The date consisted of Connor coming to pick him up and bringing him a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. It was. . .so cheesy but he looked so cute and flushed wearing a suit as well as a tie. Markus was fucked. He had placed the gifts inside and followed Connor out to his vehicle. 

They had gone to a dinner at a fancy restaurant and just . . . talked. It had been such a long time since Markus had last spoken with someone (who wasn’t his sister) so casually and so easily. It was refreshing and Connor was attentive and listening, occasionally chiming in. It had been at least a year since Markus had last went out on a date. But it wasn’t from a lack of trying. Most people he went out with had just been fans.

Blinded by things they read or things they seen on TV, or just interested in his appearance or just what Markus could do for them. Connor though seemed to be genuinely interested in what Markus had to say despite having some idea of just who he was. 

“How is your sister after everything that happened?” he asked clasping his hands together. 

“She is doing fine, more passionate about the cause than ever before, too.” Markus said pushing his empty plate aside. Connor was silent for a moment as he simply stared at Markus, he looked as though he was thinking over what he was going to say. Markus hadn’t met anyone who. . .well took time to actually think about what they were going to say next.

“I really am sorry about what happened. How things are in this day and age I can understand why you might have a strong dislike for officers.” he said appearing a bit saddened by this. 

“I know not all cops are bad, Connor. I know just because there are some bad eggs in the bunch it doesn’t make you all rotten. You and your partner really helped us that day.” Markus said reaching across the table to place his hand onto Connor’s own. 

“I wouldn’t be out on a date with you right now if I thought you were one of the bad ones.” he said with a soft smile. Connor looked relieved to hear those words come from Markus and unclasped his own hands in favor of holding Markus’s own. 

-  
Connor had insisted on paying the bill for dinner and had hesitantly asked if he could hold Markus’s hand on the walk back to his car. Markus’s heart could only take so much of this. Connor was being so painfully polite and cute. It left Markus feeling like some sorta giddy school girl with her first crush. He couldn’t recall the last time he was treated in such a way during a date. 

They continued to speak softly on the drive back to Markus’s home, they just talked about anything. From what shows they are currently watching and down to what they had been doing before their date. It all held the green/blue eyed male’s interest and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He didn’t really want the date to end as they pulled up to his driveway. That was also why Markus turned to Connor and asked if he wanted to come in.

“Sure.” Connor said and wasted no time following Markus out of the car and into the beautifully decorated house. 

“I have always admired your father’s work.” Connor piped up as he stared at a painting hanging over the doorway. Markus was in the process of pouring his date a drink and briefly glanced over his shoulder to see just what painting Connor was admiring. He smiled softly as he seen the splash of blue and black with the outlining of his father's face.

“I also admire your work too Markus. The first time I heard of you was during a LGBTQ rally.” his voice was closer now. Markus turned offering Connor his drink which the slightly shorter male took.

“Stuff like that is just really important to me.” Markus said noting how Connor took a calculated step closer. He tightened his hold on his own glass feeling his heart beat increase at the simple action. The both of them fell silent and just stared at one another for a long moment, Markus noted how red Connor’s cheeks were becoming as his brown eyes flickered down. Markus dragged his tongue across his bottom lip which Connor tracked intently when he had lifted his gaze. Finally the silence was broken.

“May I kiss you?” he breathed. 

“I-I yes.” damn it was he being too eager? He probably was.

Connor took a small step closer, placing both his hands on both of Markus’s hips and leaned forward pressing their lips together. Markus slipped his eyes closed when feeling the soft pressure of Connor’s lips against his own and just basked in the feeling for a moment before he started to kiss back. The kiss was gentle at first but as Connor’s grasp on him soon turned to two strong arms securing themselves around his waist did the kiss become open mouthed and needy. 

Markus could feel heat rush through him as he flicked his tongue against Connor’s own, he wrapped his arms around the raven haired male’s neck and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Markus was sure that there was something about kissing on the first date but he didn’t care. He was a grown man and knew what he wanted and he had no intention on beating around the bush when it came to that. Connor’s hands began roaming as they occasionally broke apart to catch their breaths only to dive back in to continue their makeout session. Markus wasn’t inclined to stop him and as a matter of fact he was going to suggest they took it upstairs when-

“Markus you’re home- OH.” Lucy squeaked pausing midstep. 

Connor nearly threw himself off of Markus but since arms were still securely around his neck he merely just broke the kiss. Damn.

“I, ahem. I should be getting home.” Connor said softly. The mood effortlessly killed by Lucy who gave an apologetic shrug. Markus sighed softly releasing his own hold on Connor, dropping his arms to his sides. 

“I’ll walk you out.” he said shooting Lucy an annoyed look to which she scampered off in a hurry. Markus dragged his tongue across his slightly swollen lips and silently mourned the loss of contact between himself and the officer. The two of them silently walked to the front door where Connor paused and looked at Markus meaningfully. 

“I would like to take you out again if that is fine, Markus.” he said. 

“Sure, I would love to.” Markus said smiling slightly and sucked in a soft breath when Connor stepped closer to him.

“And perhaps we can have a nightcap at my home next time.” He added appearing hopeful and a bit uncertain. Markus knew full well what would happen if he agreed to that and well . . . he wasn’t going to say no.

“Sounds good to me.” he murmured staring into Connor’s brown eyes. A charming smile spread across Connor’s face. He leaned forward briefly kissing Markus and then took his leave.

“Until next time, Markus.” he said with a small wave. 

“Until next time. . .” he said softly.

Yeah. He was smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would do anything for you Markus.”  
> “Wow.”  
> “What’s wrong?”  
> “I just. . .I didn’t expect that.”

Connor had been programmed to find the problem when it came to deviants, he was programed to accomplish his mission no matter what the cause may be. He was prepared to kill anything and anyone who stood in the way of that mission. But when he seen the leader of the deviants on that massive screen giving his passionate speech about wanting Andriods to have their rights something in his systems began acting up.

He was compromised. 

It only took a few passionate sentences from Markus to cause Connor to abandon his entire life’s mission to follow this man’s cause. Hank told him it was hero worship, Connor believed it to be more. Or at the least believed it to be something else.

He had agreed to infiltrate cyberlife to rally dormant Andriods for the cause. He was prepared to risk his entire life for someone he knew virtually nothing about. Naturally those closest to Markus were suspicious of Connor, mostly the Android who identified herself as North. She scowled at Connor whenever he was in the room and shuffled slightly closer to Markus as well.

She seemed drawn to Markus in a similar way that Connor was, but . . . it was different. She never got anything done on her own. She was almost always found at Markus’s side suggesting what should be done, waiting to receive an order or never going out of her way to get something done on her own. She tended to question Markus with every choice he made. 

It often made Markus’s stress levels rise whenever North decided to be condescending. Her yammering wasn’t helping with the weight on the man’s shoulders. Connor didn’t tend to speak up during these meetings that are had. He was simply there because Markus insisted he be there since (in Markus’s own words) Connor’s decision to infiltrate cyberlife shifted the tides of the demonstration. 

But seeing the discouraged look on Markus’s face bothered Connor. He had somewhat of an idea as to why he was feeling the way he did. He didn’t want to see Markus hurt or defeated or see him be uncertain of himself. He was in a high position and so many were relying on him and it left Connor wondering if Markus had a confidant that he could genuinely confide in. 

Connor found himself wanting to be that person that Markus could confide in. With that thought in his mind he lingered until the meeting was adjourned and it just left himself and the leader of the revolution in the room alone. Markus sat at the glass table with his hands folded beneath his chin, he managed to look so tired. Connor wondered when was the last time Markus had rest.

The ex-detective walked over and gently placed a hand on Markus’s shoulder. He didn’t even flinch, he just slumped his shoulders and released a weary laugh.

“Sorry about that. It’s a bit hard to get anywhere with those two.” Markus murmured. Connor nodded his head before sitting down beside the other male.

“Markus, how are you?” he inquired in a calculating fashion. He held eye contact with Markus as he turned to look at him appearing to be surprised. Connor assumed it was because no one has asked him a question like that in some time. Markus bowed his head, dropping his open palms onto the table and sighed softly. 

“I am here to listen. Just listen.” Connor felt the need to reiterate. He wanted Markus to know that he wasn’t going to chime it. That he wasn’t going to make his feelings on the situation seem as though they do not matter. The room was tensely silent before Markus seemed to break and a flood of uncertainties escaped his mouth as well as worries. 

Staring the the face of the revolution he looked so small, so scared. It honestly broke something in Connor to see someone he admired so much in a state like this. He did as he said he would. He listened. He kept his hand on Markus’s shoulder and Connor wasn’t proud of the fact that his hand steadily lowered to the man’s waist as he vented his frustrations and concerns. 

“Thank you Connor. I needed that. To speak without getting spoken over.” Markus sighed rubbing his temples.

“Of course. I would do anything for you Markus.” the words left his mouth so easily but he wasn’t deterred in the slightest when Markus gawked at him.

“Wow.” he breathed.

“What’s wrong?” Connor inquired. 

“I just . . . I didn’t expect that.” Markus admitted. It was slightly odd to Connor for Markus to be genuinely surprised by the admission. He had thought that was clear based on how he went out of his way to be sure that the tides would turn in their favor. 

“Why didn’t you?” Connor asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Markus admitted seeming to be at a loss no doubt he was doing his best to process this information. Connor observed Markus for a moment, perhaps now would be a good time to express his desires? Or was the timing off? He glanced around himself and sucked in a small breath despite not needing to. 

“I am taken with you, Markus.” He blurted. He was on a roll with catching Markus off guard today. He felt Markus stiffen beneath his palm and Connor took a quick scan to monitor the man’s stress level. Markus stared at Connor with his mouth agape, occasionally opening and closing occasionally. 

“You do not need to respond, but I do want you to be aware that I intend on pursuing you. You and North are not currently engaged in a relationship are you?” Connor supposed that should have been the first thing he asked. 

“W-What, why North?” Markus asked in confusion. 

“Ah I see.” Connor nodded his head and got to his feet. He reached up and patted Markus on the shoulder and made his exit leaving Markus alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor what the heck?” an undignified squeak escaped him as Connor’s hand lowered to grasp his rear.
> 
> “Come on Markus. I’m in need of comfort.” he whispered dragging his lips against the shell of the slightly taller man’s ear.
> 
> “I was giving you comfort. You’re just trying to get in my pants. Why is your timing so weird?” Markus demanded before Connor pushed his full weight onto him, knocking the both of them onto the mattress.

“Markus, can you come pick me up? Hank is having another one of those days.” his voice came out in a smooth calm but Markus knew his boyfriend. He knew he was putting up a front for his sake so he wouldn’t break the speed limit on the drive to Connor’s house. 

“Yes I’m on the way right now.” Markus however was poor at disguising the panic in his own voice. He ended the call cutting off what Connor was potentially going to say. He reached over to grab his coat from the back of the chair and shoved his arms through it the sleeves and hurriedly collected his laptop and paperwork, messily jamming it into his book-bag. 

“Markus where do you think you’re going? We’re in the middle of a meeting here!” North snapped getting to her own feet. 

“We can pick this up later. Something came up.” Markus said shouldering his bag.

“You cannot keep ditching meetings for your little boyfriend.” North sneered.

“This is literally the first time this has happened.” Simon muttered as he started packing up his own work. 

“Shut it Simon. This is important stuff, Markus. We need to have you prepared to speak.” North said following after Markus.

“I own the company North and we’ve been over everything about 10 times so I am sure that I am more than prepared. I’ll text you all later.” Markus sighed pushing through the doors with North still hot on his heels calling after him. He could get that she was stressed, hell they all were but his boyfriend needed him so meeting be damned. 

North had never liked the fact that he and Connor gotten together so soon after they had broken up. Markus had not been good to North. He could never give her the passion she craved or the attention she wanted. He had been so consumed with getting his business off the ground and had been working long hours that he just couldn’t do those things she wanted.

Things had changed when he and Connor had gotten together. Markus had become attentive and so loving and he found himself always wanting to be around the detective. He was very aware that North resented Markus for that. Markus had always been bisexual but he supposed North thought he was using her as a security blanket and a part of him was possibly disgusted with the thought of getting physical with her.

But that wasn’t it. He had explained that wasn’t it. North had said she understood but Markus couldn’t help but wonder if she was actually being honest with those words. Dating someone who worked for him had ultimately proved to be a mistake.

North worked hard but she didn’t pass up the chance to make subtle jabs every now and then. It would probably be easier to just fire her but Markus didn’t have the heart to do such a thing to someone he had already unintentionally hurt so much.

It had only thrown more salt in her wounds when she found Markus pinned beneath Connor in the office only days after they had broken up. He was not at all proud of himself. But Connor. . .he was exciting and unpredictable and just so encouraging. He would praise Markus just for getting dressed. 

He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited in the elevator and nearly ran people over in his rush to reach his car. When he made it outside the sun had already set, he had been in the office all day being drilled over what to say and how to act. He really needed a vacation. He hadn’t had one since his business had taken off. 

He unlocked his car door and tossed his book bag onto the passenger side of the door and collapsed into his seas. He wasted no time in starting up his car, nearly speeding out of the parking lot. His hold on the steering wheel was almost tight enough to make his knuckles turn white but he forced himself to not break the speed limit. The last thing he wanted to do was get in a car crash.

Markus just hoped that Hank didn’t end up pointing a gun at Connor’s head again. Hank was a good man until he decided to drink, he was a struggling alcoholic and Markus understood that that was Connor’s father. But Markus wished that Connor would send Hank to rehab or kick the man out until he got his shit together.  
The night Connor had called him in tears telling him about how Hank had pointed a gun at him and threatened to shoot was a day Markus would never forget. Markus never looked at Hank the same way. Connor might have thought Hank would stop drinking after that going by how upset and apologetic he was the next day. He had stopped . . . until today apparently. 

When Markus pulled up to the humble one story home he found Connor sitting on the porch with his arms wrapped around his knees. Markus honked the horn, knowing Connor would just want to leave as soon as possible. Sure enough when Connor spotted the familiar car idling in front of the house he launched off the porch and rushed into the passenger side. 

“Are you okay?” Markus asked getting back onto the road heading in the direction of his apartment.Connor didn’t respond, he just reached out and held Markus’s hand as he drove. Markus had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from repeating the question. Connor would speak to him when he was ready.

-  
They entered Markus’s apartment in silence and it was really starting to eat at the slightly taller male. He watched as Connor walked into the bedroom and Markus was left wondering if he should follow after his boyfriend or not. He sighed softly and trailed after Connor who stood in front of a bed with his head lowered. Markus swallowed softly and moved to stand in front of his boyfriend and clasped the slightly shorter male’s shoulders. Connor let out a shaky breath and leaned heavily against Markus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled them together. 

“Will you talk to me about what happened now?” Markus asked rubbing his palm up and down Connor’s back. 

“. . .I don’t know what to do anymore, Markus. I love my dad but I am so tired of not knowing what side of him that I’ll be seeing. I am tired of always being on edge in my own home.” Connor whispered pressing his face against the side of Markus’s neck. 

“You already know what I would suggest.” was his whispered response. He was content to just hold Connor in his arms and comfort his boyfriend. He would hold Connor forever if he could. They stood there in silence once more, just holding one another and comforted with just that. Well. Until Connor’s hands began to roam down Markus’s body.

“Connor what the heck?” an undignified squeak escaped him as Connor’s hand lowered to grasp his rear.

“Come on Markus. I’m in need of comfort.” he whispered dragging his lips against the shell of the slightly taller man’s ear.

“I was giving you comfort. You’re just trying to get in my pants. Why is your timing so weird?” Markus demanded before Connor pushed his full weight onto him, knocking the both of them onto the mattress.

“I-I’m not doing anything with you until you tell me what’s wrong.” Markus stuttered out much to his own embarrassment. 

Connor released a soft exasperated sigh as he wiggled his way between Markus’s legs causing a soft gasp to escape said man’s mouth when their lower regions pressed firmly together. Markus trembled fighting the desire to grind against his boyfriend. 

“He came home drunk this time. I am more than certain he got the money for the bottle from my wallet. I had noticed around thirty dollars missing from my wallet but I pretended I didn’t notice.” he said pressing his full weight onto Markus. 

“I shouldn’t have ignored it because he came home throwing things, comparing me to Collin and talking about you.” Markus stiffened up with that new information.

“I want to think that he meant no harm but it couldn’t have come from nowhere.” Connor said softly. Markus closed his eyes and reached up hugging Connor. 

“What did he say?” Markus asked softly.

“That your hair looks stupid.” Connor admitted. 

“. . .Seriously?” Markus asked.

“I think it looks cute though.” Connor said caressing the chocolate colored curls. Markus had been letting his hair grow out recently and maybe it did look bit weird because he had the buzz cut for so long but did it really look that bad that Hank commented on it in his drunken stupor? 

“You called me for nothing.” Markus said dropping his arms to his sides and stared up at the ceiling in annoyance. 

“No not for nothing. He really was acting belligerent and I did want to get out of there.” Connor huffed.

“And I missed you.” he added softly and leaned up with his hands resting on both sides of his head and stared down at Markus with sincere brown eyes. The blue/green eyed male stared up at Connor with a deep frown on his face. Damn it. He couldn’t bring himself to stay mad at Connor. 

“I missed you too.” he deflated and grunted when Connor once again lowered his weight onto him but remained so he could still get a clear view of Markus’s face. They stared at one another and gradually a saucy smirk began to spread across Connor’s lips.

“We aren’t having sex tonight.” Markus said sternly which made Connor groan and roll off of him. 

“We can cuddle though.” Markus chuckled rolling onto his side to pull Connor towards himself. Connor continued to pout but he did eventually relax and return Markus’s embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Markus! Are you smoking the marijuanas in our home?!” Connor demanded. The response from the smoking group was slow but the reactions were worth his dramatic question. The group of four burst out laughing making Connor’s little joke seem a lot more funny than what it actually was.

When Connor entered the home (more like mansion Markus inherited) he shared with his boyfriend Markus he released a relieved sigh as he shut the door behind himself. He undid his tie and shrugged out of his coat, kicking off his shoes and resisted the urge to release a dramatic sigh of relief. 

It had been long day of Connor being forced to do paperwork that he had been avoiding for several weeks. It was one of the things he hated the most about his job aside from the other obvious things such as having to investigate murders and other unsavoury things.

The detective was just glad to come home to his boyfriend and the delicious smell of spaghetti and garlic bread greeted him as he walked further into the house. Markus always knew how to welcome him home and Connor could feel his heart warming at the thought of Markus working in the kitchen wearing his ‘kiss the cook’ apron as he prepared a hearty meal for his boyfriend. 

 

“Markus?” Connor called rounding the corner into the kitchen and paused when he seen it empty. It wasn’t uncommon for Markus to put up a plate for Connor since his schedule at work could be unpredictable at times. Sure enough the brown haired male found his plate tightly wrapped up in the microwave. 

Ignoring his growling stomach, Connor set the microwave to 30 seconds to warm up his meal. He waited patiently as he idly patted at his stomach before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone to dial Markus’s number.

A familiar ringtown came from the counter across from him just behind a ceramic cookie jar Lucy had bought hem as a housewarming gift (along with a batch of her homemade chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips).

“Well . . . he is here. He never forgets his phone.” Markus mumbled pocketing his boyfriend’s cell and grabbed his food from the microwave. 

Connor headed in the direction of his bedroom after grabbing a fork, all too excited to eat. He would normally make an effort to eat at the dinner table with Markus but when his boyfriend wasn’t there to enforce Connor would sneak into the bedroom to eat and binge watch Orange is The New Black.

Nearing the bedroom he slowed down when he caught a familiar smell wafting in the air along with muffled giggles. It also sounded like someone was playing HIS WiiU. Connor slowly pushed the door open not too sure what he would find but the smell of weed was unmistakable. 

With the door pushed open Connor could see that his boyfriend was staring blankly at a TV screen with a controller in hand. Despite the calm expression on the man’s face his hands moved rapidly on the button of the controller. Beside Markus was Josh who looked hilariously confused as he was no doubt getting his ass handed to him. North and Simon also had controllers although they were a lot less focused on the game as North passed Simon a blunt.

It was truly a bizarre thing to witness considering Connor never took any of them to be smokers. Not to mention weed was illegal in the state of Michigan (aside from medical use and even then it was not exactly difficult to get your hands on a medical marijuana card).

“Markus! Are you smoking the marijuanas in our home?!” Connor demanded. The response from the smoking group was slow but the reactions were worth his dramatic question. The group of four burst out laughing making Connor’s little joke seem a lot more funny than what it actually was. Connor was a cop but he seen no harm in people using the plant, and he would rather his boyfriend and friends get high in the comfort of their home than anywhere else.

“Connnnner you’re home.” Markus drawled out and eagerly patted the empty space on the carpeted floor beside him. That lazy grin was too much for the detective to resist, he kicked the door closed behind himself and sat down beside Markus. Markus dropped his controller and wrapped his arms around one of Conner’s own. 

“Markus what the fuck? You didn’t . . . didn’t tell us t-there was spaghet.” North drawled out as she shamelessly eye-fucked Connor’s large plate of food. The detective shielded his plate from her praying eyes on instinct. He knew smoking caused the munchies and they were not getting to his food. He had specifically asked Markus to make some for him today. 

“North you seen me make it.” Markus mumbled playfully biting at Connor’s shoulder. 

“Can I have some? I got munchies.” Simon said already getting up before Markus could even respond. 

“I WANT SOME TOO!” North shouted leaping to her feet.

“Yeah go ahead. I always make enough to last a couple days.” Markus mumbled as he closed his eyes. The momentary look of peacefulness on the artist’s face shattered as he suddenly jerked up and scrambled to his feet. 

“Imma come with I want some cookies-” Markus said practically shoving his friends out of his way in a rush.

“Are they Lucy’s cookies?! No- You gotta share!” Simon bellowed chasing his friend down the hall with North wobbling after them both mumbling something about people touching her spaghet then chuckling to herself. 

Connor loudly slurped his spaghetti as he watched the three of them leave in a rush and took a moment to marvel at the amount of smoke leaving the room. How much weed had they brought into his home? He shifted his gaze towards Josh who had been awfully silent since his arrival and found the man staring at him creepily.

“Yes, Josh?” he inquired.

“You’re not gunna arrest us are you? I-I am not a pothead a swear! Please don’t tell Lucy-” Connor toed off his shoes as Josh began to ramble choosing not to stop the man just yet in his fretting. 

“I am not going to arrest you Josh.” Connor said not bothering to disguise the amusement in his voice. The detective got to his feet to grab his remote and collapsed back to where he had been originally sitting and changed TV inputs so he could put on a movie.

“R-Really?” Josh asked uneasily. 

“You didn’t want to raid the kitchen with the rest of your friends?” Connor inquired. Josh blinked in surprise and got to his feet, thoughtlessly passing the blunt to Connor on his way out. What?

Connor stared down at the blunt he had accepted without even thinking about it. He couldn’t risk smoking, drug tests were random. . .but he couldn’t help but be curious about it. Was there some kind of technique to it? Ignoring the dramatic wails of Markus, the detective lifted the blunt to his lips and took in a deep breath and held. The burning sensation at the back of his throat alerted him to breath out but it came out in the form of several loud coughs. HOly shit. Why do people do this.

His coughing fit felt like it lasted forever and just when he thought he might vomit from coughing so much a bottle of water was pressed into his hand. Connor wasted no time in guzzling down half of the bottles content and sighed, slouching against the foot of the mattress. 

“Connor, you smoke?” Markus asked sitting back beside his boyfriend. Connor noted the three large cookies Markus held on a napkin, no doubt from a stash of Lucy’s cookies. Connor had a much bigger sweet tooth than his boyfriend so Markus had taken to making a stash of sweet things so Connor couldn’t get his hands on all of it. 

“I should be asking you that. How long have you been smoking weed?” Connor asked gladly giving the blunt back to North who had eagerly stuck her hand out for it. She also had a huge bowl of spaghetti. So much for stretching it out to last a few days.

“About. . .three years now? I don’t smoke it often though.” Markus mumbled biting into one of the chocolate cookies and resumed leaning his full weight against Connor’s side.

“What are we watching?” Simon asked from behind Connor and Markus. North and Simon had taken their places on the Alaska king sized bed. The bed really was massive and Connor had questioned Markus’s thought process when he had insisted on a bed so huge. Markus had just responded with he had always wanted a ridiculously large bed. 

It was an odd thing to want but Connor opted to not question him further. It was up to Markus how he wanted to spend his inheritance and the Alaska King had been one of the few things that the artistic male had really wanted. 

“Orange is The New Black.” Connor said before coughing softly a few times and selected an episode to play.

“You have good taste.” North praised followed by a loud slurping noise.

“Thank you.” Connor said with a small grin. 

“Lesbians.” Simon whispered dramatically causing North to burst out laughing. Being high seemed to make everything funny. Connor found himself wondering if he was just immune to the weed. Of course as the minutes ticked by he soon found himself stuffing his face with spaghetti and garlic bread, not even paying attention to his favorite show (next to Judge Judy). 

The night progressed in somewhat of a blur once the weed really hit. it was as if he was time traveling. One moment he was eating spaghetti and the next all five grown adults were playing in a fountain just outside the Manfred mansion. The group later found themselves in different sets of clothing provided by Markus and Connor of course watching a strange cartoon about a blue haired scientist and his grandson. In that moment it had been the funniest thing Connor had ever watched. 

Then Connor found himselfs pushed into the closet by none other than Markus and was soon making out with his handsome boyfriend. The kisses were clumsy and very uncoordinated but neither of them were bothered by it. The kisses soon evolved into laughter from the both of them.

-  
Connor cracked his eyes and wasted no time to rub at his eyes to get that nasty eye crust out of there. He slowly sat up in bed to find he was dressed in plaid pajamas pants and a loose muscle shirt that was stained with something that looked like chocolate and some pasta sauce? It looked as though they had all dove back into the spaghetti last night. 

The brown haired male looked around himself noticing just how many people were in bed with him. Markus laid right beside him with an arm thrown over Connor’s lap, Josh and Simon were spooning, and North laid on her back with an empty tubaware just below her spread out arms with a wooden spoon inside.

Rip spaghetti.

The bed’s blanket would have to be washed but other than that Connor had had an amazing night. It wasn’t often that he got to hang out with Markus’s friends and it was just refreshing to be around people his own age. He didn’t have to keep that uptight attitude he adapted when at work. He felt like he was allowed to let loose. 

He had also slept like a baby, the only downside was feeling parched. Connor groaned softly and dragged himself out of bed after carefully removing Markus’s arm from his lap. He ended up showering, brushing his teeth to rid himself of the nasty aftertaste of chocolate, tomato sauce, and whatever else. 

Connor soon found himself in the kitchen leaning against the counter siping his water lazaily and scrolling through his phone. He was glad that he had the day off, otherwise he would have ended up late to the office and would have had to explain himself to his boss. That was something he just did not want to deal with. 

He finished up his water and was in the process of rinsing out his glass when Markus entered the kitchen looking a lot more sober compared to the night before. 

“Morning, Markus.” Connor said turning to face his boyfriend and spread his arms as the slightly taller male approached him. Marku stepped into Connor’s waiting arms and eagerly hugged his boyfriend. Markus had always been a hugger and an even bigger cuddler.

“Morning. . .we’re going to have to clean the blankets.” Markus mumbled into Connor’s shoulder. Connor chuckled at that and turned his head to kiss at the side of his boyfriend’s neck causing him to let out a soft sigh.

“What’s for breakfast?” North mumbled entering the room with the empty tubaware under her arm. 

“Oh, breakfast?” Simon asked excitedly from behind North. It would seem Connor wasn’t the only one who had gotten a day off. 

“North, the spaghetti was supposed to be the breakfast.” Markus sighed pulling away from Connor to give him a quick kiss and made his way to the fridge.

“Who the fuck eats spaghetti for breakfast?” North grumbled dumping the tubaware into the sink along with the wooden spoon.

“I would.” Josh said sitting down at the table with an exaggerated grunt. 

“What are you going to cook, Markus?” Simon asked curiously. 

Markus hummed while he searched through the fridge and soon emerged with a can of biscuits, a carton of eggs, and a pack of bacon. 

“We are keeping it simple today.” he huffed. 

“Do you want some help?” Connor asked. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Markus grinned leaning over to kiss his boyfriend once more, although this one lasted much longer in comparison to the chaste peck from earlier.


End file.
